A Victims Voice
by Growing Up In Modern Day
Summary: Brooke and Haley are cousins, Brookes Dad abuses her and Mr. Davis Just arrested him and Brooke is being sent to Tree Hill, Peyton and Brooke Grew up together in New York, Peyton Moved when they were 10 and Brooke hasnt seen her since. I do not own OTH
1. Prologue

A sixteen year old girl waits by the door cowering in fear. She knows that they will be home soon, she knows he will be angry. The house is clean, but not enough for him, dinner is cooked, but not enough for him, she's smart, but not worthy for him, she's a good child, but not enough for him. She knows the punishments she'll endure, whether it be a slap to the face, a belt to the back, a punch in the eye. No food for a day, no sleep for three, she's gone through it all before. None of what she does is good enough for him, it will never be enough. She knows that what ever he does will take days to heal. Making her miss the one thing that makes her life worthwhile, he doesn't allow her to go back until everything on her face is healed. She doesn't understand why he does this. The first time he attacked her she was eight. That day altered her life, her dad went from a man she adored to a man she feared. Her mother is bound to leave for yet another beautifying trip, she's the only other victim of the new monster.

The door knob starts to turn, she hears he father scolding her mother, for what she has no idea but she knows the outcome. Its her fault, he always lets her know, her parents are in the house now, he father is searching for her. He finds her, the shots are about to be fired. These shots go off nightly; she knows her house is worse than any battle field ever could be. She's sitting on her makeshift bed, as her parents walk in the room, she looks up in time to see her mothers eyes, the look is one of sorrow and pain. Her father is a different story, he's bitter, angry, and demonic looking.

She looks up at her mom again and wonders how could this woman bring a child into a house as violent as this. He starts yelling incoherently, she knows he's drunk yet again, he starts hitting her and she mistake of hitting back just once. She sees the anger turn into surprise and then back to anger, he picks her up and throws her as hard as he can against the wall. He starts kicking her making sure she knows never to do that again. She screams out in pain as another blow comes to her stomach as the blood comes her world goes black.


	2. Chapter 1

Two weeks later she finally wakes up.

Brookes point of view~

I sit up slowly looking around this place that I am in. The world is blurry and bright. This isn't my house, this isn't like any of the places he took me after he went to far. As I look at my arm I see casts, my leg is in a carrier, my arm in a cast, my head bandaged, my eyes are puffy, my face bruised, and my lip busted. The door begins to open and a woman around twenty-two walks in. She seems familiar but then again I'm not sure.

As she comes closer I began to sink into an old memory. I'm five years old, before my father changed, my mom is sitting at the counter, my dad behind her, and there is another person in the room. He's about eleven and he's crying, I don't know whats going on but my dad walks over to me and picks me up kissing me on the forehead and telling me he loves me. The boy is my brother, Clay, he takes me from my father and brings me into the other room to watch TV. Less than a year later Clay left, I remember the day, my dad's brother, my uncle Tony picked him up and left. I never saw Clay again. This woman is the same age Clay would have been, I haven't thought about him in years, he left almost ten years ago. Dad started hitting me not much later, before Clay left we were a family, after we were a never ending war.

The woman came closer, I knew she wasn't a doctor, she was wearing blue jeans and a black tee. She introduced herself as Quinn Anders, I immediately thought she was a social service inspector but I was wrong. We talked for a while, and then another person came in this time it was a man about the same age as Quinn. He was accompanied by two other adults. A man and a woman about the same age as my mother, as I looked closer I recognized them as my aunt Lydia and my uncle James.

Lydia walked up to me with tears in her eyes and wrapped me in a hug James joined in they cried while I just wondered what was going on.

"Brooke theres some one you need to meet." James's voice was soft and calm, his face looked older than I remembered. I haven't seen him since the summer my father started hitting me, that was ten years ago. The second man came up as James was saying this. Lydia had her arms wrapped around Quinn, James opened his mouth to talk but I knew what he was going to say.

"Brooke, this is…" I didn't let him continue I knew who this guy was.

"Clay" James and Lydia looked at each other. James was going to talk but I had to go first. "Clay Davis, my big brother, how sweet of you to show up!" yeah I was a little angry! Clay had been gone for eleven years, he could have saved me but he wasn't there, because he left me alone with that man. "Do you expect me to jump joy and be all happy that your back? I'm sorry I cant be, If you haven't noticed I am incapable to do so and probably will be for a while. You know what? I don't believe your Clay."

"B, its…" again I cut him off.

"Don't you dare call me that! You want to know why I don't believe that you're Clay?" He nodded and I continued. "Because you're here. My amazing older brother Clay abandoned me when I was five years old. He hasn't called or visited since he left me. The next year my father, the guy I was supposed to worship, started beating me and I had no one! And now ten years later a man shows up in my hospital room claiming to be my brother, but heres the thing, I don't have a brother, I haven't for ten years!"

Clay was visibly upset by my words, and I was glad. He needed to know how I felt. And that was it, truth was, for eleven years I had been waiting for my brother to show up and save me but he never did. I was jealous of him, he escaped and I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Brooke, when I left it was because of what he did to me, never once did I even think that he would do it to you! I left so I could protect you."


	3. Chapter 2

Clay went on to explain what he did for ten years. He moved to Tree Hill, started middle school, met Quinn along the way, and is now a senior in high school. Quinn and him were engaged and then he started talking about our father. He was arrested and mom took off. So I was a child of the state, but our aunt and uncle would take custody of me for a little bit while Clay went back to school and took a leave of absence.

I was moving to Tree Hill with Lydia and James Davis. I would be living with them and my two cousins until Clay came back to get me. I would then move in with him and Quinn to their apartment in Tree Hill. I was nervous but excited, I was getting my family back, we were talking about lives when a man about fifty came in and told me that when it came time for my fathers trial I was to go on stand and discuss what he put me through.

Hailey's point of view~

I woke up this morning alone. Taylor had stayed at her boyfriends apartment, and my parents where in MIA. I got up and went to school, I was distracted when I got to school.

I kept zoning out while my teacher was talking, I got called on but before I could make up an answer the bell rang. When I got out of class my best friend Lucas was waiting outside.

Lucas Scott and I had been best friends since we were four years old. Since we were kids we've been inseparable so naturally in high school we had the exact same schedule. So I question why didn't he shake me out of it while I was mumbling in class?

He started to ask why I didn't pay attention at all during Mrs. Kingston's class. I fill him in quickly about how my parents ditched me and I had no idea why. I was exhausted and was in a really bad mood, I didn't want to deal with any one today. Lucas wouldn't stop questioning my every move I knew I was going to snap very soon. There goes Lucas with yet another question.

"Lucas, what is with the questions today? I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING! STOP ASKING BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA! THEY HAVENT CALLED, TAYLOR IS GONE, CLAY AND QUINN ARENT ANSWERING THEIR PHONES EITHER! WHEN I FIND OUT YOU CAN BE THE FIRST ONE OKAY?"

I see him slink down averting my eyes. I know he's only worried about me but I told him what I knew and he wanted more than I could answer. At that time I noticed our friend Nathan.

"Did you guys here about the problem in New York?" Nathan asks. That boy is amazing he might not be the brightest guy but he makes up in being a total sweetheart. My best friend Peyton Sawyer was right behind him nagging him about how he was interrupting what looked like an important conversation.

"Shut-up Sawyer, apparently A.J. Davis was arrested"

HOLD-UP! Uncle Andrew was arrested? It couldn't be! My parents would have told me. But then again I would think my parents would bring me with them to see Brooke but I was wrong. After talking about this, Jake Jagelski showed up. He was another best friend who is dating Peyton.

Jake started asking how Brooke was doing but I didn't know. Out of my friends Jake and Peyton were the only ones who knew Brooke. Jake knew her because when we were little kids Brooke used to come to Tree Hill and hang out with Jake and me. Peyton knew her because she and Brooke had grown up in New York together. We ended up going to Karen's Diner. After arriving at the diner, we ordered our usual meals and then Jake and Peyton left because they had to pick up Jake's six month old daughter Jenny. And then Nathan and Lucas had to go back to their house because they had to practice for the game on Friday.

Brookes POV-

I am turning seventeen in a week. I'm a junior in high school, my dad has been arrested for child abuse and attempted murder on yours truly. My brother finally came back into my life, My mother left the day of said attempted murder and I'm moving to the middle of nowhere to live with my Uncle James and my Aunt Lydia and my cousins Taylor and Haley .

The last time I had been to Tree Hill was when I was six. That was the year my dad started hitting me. Boy, have things changed since then. Back then I was a happy go lucky kid, well that's what my friends parents said about me. God I haven't really had a real friend in forever. My last best friend was Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, she was like family to me. Her and I, well let's just say we could tell each other everything. She moved when we were eleven and kept in contact for two years after that but only by video chat and phone calls. She was actually the only friend I had that slightly knew that my bruises might not be from my sports.

The first two years of my dad abusing me, I couldn't always cover the bruises. So some people saw them but never asked because back then I was in Cheerleading, Ballet, and gymnastics so everyone assumed it was from falling. It's crazy how much things change, because back then I lived for those three things. I still practice Ballet privately because as much at tights, tutus, leotards and make up cover you, you can still see all my scars.

Last night James and Lydia had me released from the hospital and took me to the hotel room. From the room I was staying I could hear James talking to Lydia about me. But just now it got eerily quite like right before dad would walk in the house.


	4. Chapter 3

Peyton~

The Davis' were my family when I was little. I was there when Clay left and I promised I would never leave, sadly I had to break that after my mom died and dad moved us to Tree Hill. That was a blessing and a curse, I lost Brooke but I gained another family and Now Brooke would be joining that. I know Brooke will be angry that I've known where Clay has been for four years, but I had to keep it a secret.

I told Haley not to worry about Brooke. She was the toughest and most stubborn girl I ever met.

Nathan interrupted yet another conversation. That's probably one of the biggest reasons why we broke up. That and he were way too much of a jock. And I don't think Brooke would have approved.

"My cousins going to be living with my family for a while" Haley is so excited to see Brooke. Lucas and Nathan start questioning who she was, why is she coming and how long will she be here for. Questions that I knew Haley couldn't answer, ones she wanted to know as well. Lucas was always so curious. Honestly I kick myself for dating Nathan and not Lucas three years ago. But Lucas is much more like a brother to me than a boyfriend. He's actually kind of more Brooke's Type.

"Brooke Davis, She's my dad's older brother's daughter."

Brooke was the one that was there for me when my mom died and she was there for me after that and made sure I was okay. We were best friends from the day that we were born, to the day we moved away. And I still write a letter every once in a while but I can't bring myself to actually send it. Deep down I think I can't send them because I think she hates me for abandoning her and leaving her to what ever happened back in New York.

~Brooke's POV~

My aunt came in and we had a conversation about how I blamed myself and that I don't want to be a burden to them or their family.

"Brooke-Lynn Penelope Davis! You are in no way at all a burden to your uncle and I. We love you and we want to see you succeed and we want to protect you. I don't ever want to hear you say that and I don't want you thinking that either. Do you understand me?"

I haven't even been with them a day and I instinctively feel better about the new times ahead. Tomorrow my aunt and uncle are legally adopting me. And taking me to my personal prison to take out the very few remnants I want to keep. I talked with her a little while more before I fell asleep. The last bad night of sleep I will ever have.

*Same time in Tree Hill*

Haley 's POV-

So I still have no idea about what's going on in New York. But I Can't let it get to me. I have to start choreographing the girls for cheerleading. Classics are in three and a half months from today. I'm the head of the squad and I can't let it show that I'm freaking out about something. All right the girls just walked in!

"Hey guys, be ready to work your buts off."

"Haley are you sure you want to practice?" No I don't Peyton, but I can't say that.

"Yes, okay guys follow me" I walked over to the CD player and the beat of Lady GaGa's Love Game came through.

As the song came to an end Coach Whitney and the team walked through the doors. They had a big game on Friday. Lucas and Nate were fighting over something as usual.

As I was talking to Peyton and the team, I heard 10th Avenue Freeze Out. Which means one thing my mom's calling. FINALLY!

As I ran to get my phone I heard the girls complaining how it isn't fair that I could answer the phone even though my number one rule is no phones at practice. Peyton being the sweet girl that she is was yelling at them telling them that its different cause I'm captain.

I talked to my mom for about fifteen minutes. I was so excited to hear that Brooke is coming to live with us for a while. Also Taylor and I were to prepare a room for her. Peyton was even more excited than I was because Brooke is her best friend. I'm jealous of their relationship when they were kids. They always talked about each other. I know that in a while when the truth comes out I won't be the one she tells. Peyton Sawyer is the girl that my cousin will tell everything to. Thankfully I have that same feeling for her.

Peyton~

I haven't thought of New York in a while, the only part I do think of is Brooke and I hanging out in the parks or playing dress up in moms or Aunt Victoria's closet. But A.J. always gave me the creeps. And Brooke every once in a while had bruises but that she claimed was from Gymnastics or Ballet. But she was scared every time that I asked about them.

Come on Peyton, A.J. and Victoria love Brooke they wouldn't hurt her.

"Wow B's going to be living next door to me again?" Jake asked. Jake has been Haley 's neighbor since they were two. Brooke and her parents used to stay with Haley 's family every summer for a month. Jake and Brooke were really close. I remember going over to Brooke's the day she got back from their summer trip. I used to go through all her pictures. There were many of Haley and Brooke with Ice Cream dripping down their face and many more of Brooke and Jake laughing and smiling. And there's one of Brooke kissing Jake on the cheek.

When we arrived at the Davis house-hold we saw Taylor Davis, Haley 's older sister. Taylor was cleaning and making dinner, something she never did. So that's a little out of the ordinary. Taylor was a party girl, no more than Haley or me, except she got drunk more than us, well me any ways seeing as Haley parties more than her lately. But when it comes to family Taylor's super protective of them. Brooke used to tell me stories of how Taylor beat up this girl when she was in 6th grade because she said something bad about Haley.

Taylor Davis is many things but she was never a cleaner. She's about two years older than us. She's going to college next fall because she said she wanted time off to see the word and have experiences before going back to school. She was like my big sister too, which has been so cool.

For the last ten minutes Haley and Taylor have been arguing over what they should get for Brooke's room. Because they have decided to paint and get a whole new theme in the guest room before Brooke gets here. Haley thinks it should be pink and girly like Haley 's room. Taylor says purple and black with bookcases. Personally I think Brooke would like Taylor's theme more than Haley's.

Haley and Taylor started fighting like mad. So I decided that this was probably the best time to deck out. I told Haley that we were going to leave and I basically had to pry Lucas and Nathan out of the house. I don't know what the obsession of seeing sisters fight was. We left and went next door to Jake's house

*At Jake's House*

Lucas and Nate went upstairs with Jenny. I really needed to talk to someone about Brooke. I knew Jake would understand a little more than the others. I understand that Haley is Brooke's cousin but I've known Brooke longer. As children Brooke and I were each other's support systems. We raised each other in a way no one would understand. This is how I knew we weren't going to get the full complete and total truth. Thinking back now of how painfully and emotionally pained Brooke acted resembles how she was whenever her dad and mom fought. I don't know why I didn't pick it up when we were younger.

"What's up Peyton?"

"When we were kids Brooke used have all these bruises and she told people that they were from Ballet, Gymnastics or Cheerleading, but Brooke never fell she was perfect."

"What are you getting at Peyt?"

"I think A.J. abused her"

Jake told me I was crazy for thinking this. What I didn't tell him was that Brooke once told me that A.J. wasn't as loving as he looked. There was a hint of doubt in his eyes. I knew this wasn't the end of our discussion. I can't help but be angry with myself and even with Brooke. She had my number, she could have called me and told me how she's been for the past five years, she should have told me that he did this. She shouldn't be letting me feel guilty. But it wasn't her fault, if A.J. was to blame then I couldn't wait to see him pay.

Brooke POV-

It's eight at night and we just landed in Tree Hill airport. And let me tell you it's just as bad as I remember. My Aunt and Uncle are waiting for the bags to come as I sit here waiting. They won't let me do anything today. I swear they feel guilty for what my father did. Here comes Lydia and James now with all our stuff. Wow that didn't take long.

"Brooke, before Taylor comes to get us, we wanted to say that we love you so much. Tay as you know can be a bit crazy if she says anything tell us please" Uncle James said. SO they want me to rat out my cousin? Hmm not going to happen. I saw Taylor coming towards us. She was looking at me with the biggest smile. It was one that I needed. This is not a pitying or judgmental one. But it was pure love and happiness, Taylor would never know how happy she made me by welcoming me here. My Cousin is a lot of things like trouble and bitterness about being the middle child, but she is also the sweetest girl in that family. She is going to be a key to my life in Tree Hill even more than she knows.


	5. Chapter 4

Taylor came over and made a big deal about me being here. She made me remember how much I truly missed and loved her. Its been at least five years since I had seen her. She is now a beautiful mature nineteen years old. I don't care what people say about my cousin, they don't know how amazing and independent she is. Taylor is a wild child, she needs space and she changes her mind a lot. In high school she was perceived as kind of a slut in high school but that's because no one understands her and never really will.

We got in the car and drove back to the Davis house. When we got out of the car, Taylor wrapped her arm around me and kissed my head, telling me she loves me. I have a feeling Taylor knows what happened in New York, the way she's holding me is in a maternal protective way. We walked into the house, I was still in Taylor's embrace, when we got inside I saw Haley.

Haley had grown up a lot in the past few years. She was no longer the five foot, eleven year old in pig tails and braces. She was now a five foot three, beautiful sixteen year old, with long brown hair and the biggest brace free smile. She ran over to me and hugged me, we hugged for what felt like forever. When she let go of me, Haley grabbed my hand pulling me into another room saying there were a few people waiting to see me in the other room.

As we walked over the terror began to come in I mean who knows me in Tree Hill? As far as I knew it was just my family and of course Jakes family next door but they were my family.

I looked in the room and saw a tall blonde with unnaturally curly hair wearing a leather jacket and boots. But the thing that got me where the dark eyes, I'd recognized those dark gray eyes anywhere. They were the eyes that sparkled when we won competition and cried the day she moved away.

It was Peyton! My best friend, who protected and loved me for many years. When Peyton saw me she ran over and hugged me, a hug I wish never ended. Even though it hurt from the bruises, this time the pain felt good, because for the first time in years I had some ones arms on me that couldn't hurt me and never would. I had my best friend back and I wasn't letting her go and I knew she felt the same way. When we finally let go, I looked up at her again; her gray eyes were filled with tears, much like my own. But she was smiling.

I saw Haley out of the corner of my eye, she was grinning. I knew she set this up; I called her over and brought her into another hug, this time with Peyton as well.

"Hales thank you." I had to tell her how much this meant. "I have my girls, my two best friends and that's thanks to you. Thank you Hales and Peyt for taking care of each other while I couldn't."

We let go when we heard someone clearing his or her throat. After letting go I looked around the room and found the one boy who truly cared about me when we were kids. I let go of my girls quickly and ran over to Jake Jagelski whose arms were open and ready for me to run into. He laughed when I reached him.

"It's about damn time you got here Davis." Jake said into my hair. "Girly its been to many years that I have been without my best friend."

When Jake and I let go I looked up to see his face and saw he had tears in his eyes. That was my favorite thing about Jake, he was never afraid to show emotion around me. "I'm sorry Jake, I just had to make sure you missed me."

Jake introduced me to the other guys in the room. Lucas and Nathan Scott were two boys who I had a feeling were going to be a permanent fixture in my tree hill life. Haley made sure to repeat over and over again that they were her two closest guy friends, and that Nathan was not to try to go out with me. That made me smirk I knew that there were two possible reasons that Haley was saying this. The first was that Nathan was a heart breaker and she didn't want him hurting me. Or there was the second reason, the one I think is more accurate, Haley likes Nathan and was making it clear without actually admitting this. And by the way Nathan was looking at my cousin I believed he felt the same way.

After the introductions Clay walked into the room with Quinn.

"So guys don't forget you have school in the morning and Brooke needs a good nights rest before her first day." After a lot of groans those who don't live here went home.

Haley and I went up to the rooms so I could see where I would be living. When we got to my room I could see Haley wanted to say something.

"What's up Haley?"

"Where are your parents?"

"That's a question I don't want to answer."

"Don't get me wrong Brooke I love that you're here but why? Why are you here after years of not being here?"

"Because this is where the only family I have is. Good night Haley."

After saying good night to her I shut the door I grabbed my journal out of my bag and crawled onto the bed.

_Dear journal, tonight's a new night in a new town with old people to me who have become strangers, people who I loved when was younger, people I thought were going to save me back then. I know I should be happy to see them. But I can't help but be angry at them! They left me, all of them left me. I don't know where mom is, dad is hopefully rotting in jail, Taylor is asleep in the room next door, Haley just snuck out, Lydia and James are down stairs most likely discussing me, and Clay is pacing outside my door questioning if he should come in._

_I am angry and upset and disappointed. I am angry at AJ for making me be in pain for years and destroying my childhood. Victoria for letting him do this! How does a mother allow this? Lydia and James for never visiting and not questioning why I stopped visiting! Haley for asking to many damn questions. And then mostly at Clay! How do you leave your sister? We were best friends and now he made himself a stranger to me. He's more of a brother to our cousins then he is to me and I am his sister._

_I want to know why people leave each other. I want to know how fathers can hit there children and not regret it. I want my dad to know my pain. I want my mom to understand my anger. I want my aunt and uncle to stop the pain. I want Haley and Taylor to act normal around me. I want Peyton to bring me back to childhood. But most of all I want Clay to save me._

_Clay is the only one who can stop the nightmares. He should be the only one who knows that my nightmares are worse while I'm awake._

_People Always Leave_

_B_

Its now nearly midnight, the silence was getting to me so I went to my bag and pulled out my iPod. When I pressed play I heard _Never Again_ by Nickleback. I turned to a new page of my notebook and started writing a new poem.

The Darkness surrounds me

A cold feeling envelops me

The Bruises they hurt

The tears they fall

The pain is comfort

He finally stopped

The monster is away

Its time for bed

He slams the door

Heading back to the kitchen

For another drink

I pull myself to the bed

And cry myself to sleep

When I wake up

I always do

Daddy will be back

He's there

But only between

The hours of

8-4

After that the nightmare starts again.

The song ends and I begin to be tired. So I pull the covers up and fall asleep to a familiar melody of Aerosmith's _Janie's Got A Gun._

My dream that night was actually a dream.

I was in a park somewhere with Peyton, Clay, and my mom. The sun is out and my bruises are gone, my heart is healed. I have a brother and a best friend but most of all I have a mom.

This mom is different she is actually happy and not scared. She's not drinking and she is smiling. I hug her and she tells me she loves me. I wish that I had this mom, I wish I could remember if she was ever like this. Victoria was a ghost of who she was supposed to be.

But in this dream she is vivid and lively. I miss this woman I didn't get. I am jealous of this dream mom, maybe one day I'll get that mom.

For the first time in a while I peacefully asleep.


	6. Where Why How?

Growing up with AJ Davis was like living with a monster. Sure when I was little it was okay. I mean up until I was 6 I had a good life. I was Daddy's little girl and my mom was always smiling, well at least around me. But when Clay left that changed. But growing up he was a monster, the only thing that was holding me together was knowing that at 18 I could get out if it all. And I would never have to see him again.

When I turned 18 I would find Peyton and Clay and start a brand new life. I'd start a life where I'd be free. I'd have a life where I would smile and laugh. I'd be happy. I could make mistakes and not be beaten for it. I'd have my big brother and my best friend back.

When I was little I used to dream of falling in love, go to college, have a career, get married and have kids. I'd cherish my children. They would never know the pain of a hand smacking them, a foot kicking them, or a fist punching them until they saw stars.

But when I turned 13 and AJ's punishments started getting worse, I realized my brother wasn't going to show up and rescue me. My best friend didn't care. I was all alone and no one could save me, and worst of all no one wanted to. So I stopped dreaming, I stopped hoping, and I stopped wishing.  
But here I am now 16 years old, I was finally getting what I used to want. But now I can't help but feel angry and bitter towards this. I wanted it for so long and it never came! It took me being put in the hospital for someone to care!

Where had Clay been for the past 10 years? Why didn't he come back and save me? Why has he been able to live a pain free life for 10 years while I was living with a horrid man and a barely there mother? Why did he get to be happy while I suffered?

And what about Peyton? We were best friends for 12 years! How did she never notice? Why didn't she keep in touch? Did I mean that little to her? Was I that replaceable? With my own cousin? How could she leave me?

How about my aunt and uncle? Didn't they think it was strange that I suddenly stopped visiting when I was 6? Or how I fidgeted when my father was around? How come they didn't visit?

Haley? Well she was to busy being a damn princess to care about her cousin! Why did she get the good parents? Why did she get the sisters that cared? Why did she get the best friends? Why did she get MY best friend? What did she do to deserve them? And how does she have the nerve to complain about being grounded for partying?

But Victoria was worse than them! Why didn't my own mother try to stop him? How could a mother allow this to happen to a child? To her child? How could a mother choose alchohol over her kid? How come she always took off to spas when I needed her? Why did she always leave when he was hitting me? How did she abandon her 16 year old daughter? While her daughter was fighting for her life? Why didn't she love me? Why wasn't I good enough?

How come no one wanted me?


	7. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning I could hear my cousins and my brothers laughing. As I went down stairs to the kitchen to see what was going on, I saw something that broke my already shattered heart.

The kitchen was an absolute mess, what I assumed was pancake mix was thrown everywhere. Clay was holding onto Haley and Taylor was on his back. Clay looked more like their brother than he looked like mine. They were all laughing and smiling then they noticed me.

"BROOOOOOKIE! You are finally awake! Now come over here and help me get Clayton!" Taylor screamed towards me.

"Um as much as I would love to partake in this… bonding time, I'll pass." I said sarcastically.

"Cookie come here. Tay, Hales and I made breakfast for you! Its tradition we make breakfast every Sunday. So come help us!" Clay ordered me to. Does he honestly expect me to go over there? Yeah not likely.

Thankfully two days ago I had the cast that was on my foot removed. Now there is only the one on my right arm.

"Four things Clay. One don't call me Cookie. Two I don't want breakfast, especially if you made it. Three its your tradition with your "sisters" not my tradition. Clay you and I having traditions ended ten years ago! And Four I'm going for a run. ALONE!"

With that I put in my headphones and slammed the door. A few minutes after leaving I heard someone behind me. I turned around and immediately realized two things. A) I shouldn't have turned around and B) that my running partner was none other than Nathan Scott. Since moving here almost two weeks ago, I had seen Lucas and his twin brother Nathan hanging out at the Davis Residents quite a bit. However I never talked to him, as I preferred being in my room with the music blasting.

"Brooke right?" the younger Scott twin asked.

"Yeah and your Nathan Scott, my dearest cousin Haley's adored friend" I said with my voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Yeah Brooke Davis, my good friends sweet cousin." Nathan said with the exact same amount of sarcasm. Hmm maybe I underestimated this boy. Maybe we do have the potential to be friends. And on a positive Haley and Peyton would hate that. Well Nathan Scott, looks like you have a new best friend.

"Well that's not the way to talk to your crush's cousin."

"Davis I don't like Hales that way." Sure Nate keep lying. "anyway what are you doing out here?"

"Well Scott, first you are a horrible liar. And Second avoiding the Davis/James residence." Why I told this stranger this I have no clue. "How about you?"

"Avoiding the Scott residence." Nathan said. Wow he's honest too. No wonder my cousin likes him.

"Like you have a reason for avoiding your house." I replied with a tiny bit of bitterness.

Nathan paused for a bit and then said "My house is hell right now. My dad is a bit of an ass, so I decided to go for a run. How about you Brooke what could be so horrible in New York Barbies life?"

Let's see Nathan I am here against my will. Mom walks out a lot. My brother is no longer mine. And Oh yeah my dad is an abusive alcoholic. But instead of saying that I gave him a half truth.

"My family doesn't know me and I don't know them. And my old best friend is my cousins best friend. I don't know her anymore and she doesn't know me. The worst part is I don't think I want to know them."

Nathan looked at me and I think for the first time in my life I saw understanding in someone else's eyes.

"I get that Brooke, trust me I know that more than you ever know." I actually believed him. I don't know why but I trust him. "Okay enough of this depressing crap, lets have fun!"

"okay, where do we go?" I laughed at his expression. I think I just found a real friend.

"The River Court!" He shouted with a smile as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards this magical place.

After spending all day with Nathan I returned home at 9 pm. When I got back to Lydia and Jimmy's house I noticed Quinn was there as well. Good that meant everyone would be fawning over the engagement.

I walked into the house and headed up to my room.

"Brooke-Lynn Penelope Davis! Get your butt in here now young lady." I heard the very annoyed voice of my Aunt Lydia.

I walked into the living room where Haley, Taylor, Quinn, Clay, and of course Lydia and Jimmy where. By the looks on their faces I could tell they were all pissed off.

"Where the hell where you all day?" Jimmy was the first to speak.

"I was hanging out with a friend." I replied not looking in his eyes, because at this time he looked and sounded like AJ.

"Are you aware you have been gone for almost 14 hours?" Jimmy continued.

"No sir I lost track of time." Calling him sir was something I was used to because of my father.

"You just stormed out of the house this morning Brooke! You didn't tell me or the girls where you were going! You aren't supposed to be alone! What if something happened to you!" Clay surprised me by yelling.

"That was a bitchy thing to do Brooke! We were so worried!" Haley said. I scoffed at this. Haley could care less where I was. She just wants to look like the good girl that she clearly wasn't!

"I'm sorry if I couldn't stand to be in a house where my brother has all these traditions with my cousins he should have had with me! I'm sorry I took off! I am but today was the first good day I have had since I was 6 years old!"

"Brooke you are to go up to you room NOW!" Jimmy raised his hand in a threatening manner. When Jimmy did this I flinched a little. "You young lady are grounded! Now GO!" he swung his arm again. I broke down crying and Lydia and Quinn ran over and wrapped their arms around me. Clay was walking over to us and Lydia left me in the arms of my brother's fiancé. Jimmy stayed in place, he looked like he was going to break down any moment. I knew my godfather didn't mean to scare me like that. That he swung and raised his voice out of reflex.

"Jimmy, that was a little much. God knows Haley has done worse." Lydia said to Jimmy as they walked out of the room. After talking for a few more minutes between the two of them, they reentered the room. My head was still dug into Quinn's shoulder, while my brother stroke my hair. Taylor had moved to sit next to me, helping calm me down. Haley didn't move, I think she was the only one that didn't get what was going on.

"Brooke Sweetheart." Jimmy started off. "I'm sorry for that, I really am. I was worried all day about where you were. But that doesn't make what I did right. Lydia and I spoke about it and we decided you aren't going to be grounded. We just need to know where you are and who you are with at all times. Is that okay? Am I forgiven for my stupidity?"

"Yes, I'm sorry too Uncle Jimmy."

"By the way Brooke, when you are spending the day with Peyton just let us know." Aunt Lydia said

"It wasn't Peyton I was with."

"Who were you with then?" Haley asked snidely

"Nathan."

Haley's eyes widened at this revelation. "There is no way you spent all day with MY Nathan!"

"No I didn't spend the day with YOUR Nathan. I spent the day with MY good FRIEND Nathan Scott."

Taylor and Quinn snickered at that comment. Clay just rolled his eyes and wrapped me in his arms as we headed up to our bedrooms.


End file.
